Sequence analyses of cytoplasmic malate dehydrogenase (s-MDH) and beta-hydroxyacyl CoA dehydrogenase (beta HADH) will be completed. The sequence analysis of mitochondrial malate dehydrogenase will be continued. The s-MDH and beta HADH sequences will be inserted into the electron density maps and interpreted. E. coli alklaine phosphatase sequence will be completed and mapping of mutants initiated. The sequence of F6 coupling factor and collagenase will be completed.